Chromaggia
by LaurierRusee
Summary: While hosting an event, Dave comes across a beautiful, misty eyed angel; as they both began falling, into a chain of dark, mysterious love  *Sort of like a Repo! Genetic Opera spin off!*
1. La Opera Cantante

**Okay, Little too much Repo! Genetic Opera and this comes out. I did notice that when I searched for this pairing, which for some reason has been bugging me like hell, nothing comes up, so I mean, I kinda guess mines will be the first one or something like that. I've never done this pairing before, except for that little note in my iPod earlier today, and that's about as much experience I have with writing this pairing. Whoever reads this, I hope you find some enjoyment or amusement in this.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own these characters, nor the idea, they belong to their respective owners (WWE & Darren Smith)**

* * *

><p>He stood in awe, watching the lithe, perfected, almost angelic body walk across the room in the dark suit. He needed to know his name, the name of the dark angel that captured his attention as soon as he walked into the room. Dave sat down his champagne glass, excusing himself from all conversation as he walked himself across the room, to introduce himself to the dark haired beauty. A smile graced his face as thoughts of talking to the angelic one sent shivers down his spine, as he reached his hand out to catch him by the arm, the lithe man moved out of reach. He sighed, even intrigued by the way this graceful creature walked away from him.<p>

"Hey" Many people stopped to turn around, but not him, he kept his cat like composure, head turning slightly, as if someone had called him. As he began to pursue the man again, his best friend, who put this social event together, approached him.

"How about this party huh?" Dave, tried to wave off John, as John followed his line of sight, to see the boy who'd captured Dave's eye.

"Him? Evan? You like Evan?" Dave looked to John, almost confusing in a way; realizing that John knew his name.

"Evan" The name sounded angelic on his tongue, as he began chasing after the dark haired boy again, without being stopped. He squeezed, and politely pushed people out of his way to follow the dark haired beauty, noticing the boy was going back stage.

"Evan" The boy slipped from his eye sight, and as Dave tried to open the door, he realized that it was locked from the inside, which probably meant that someone had to open it for him. As the lights dimmed, Dave had almost forgotten about the entertainment portion of this evening's social event. He sighed, wandering back over to John; wondering if the act will be half as bad as the last one.

"Me throwin' parties is the shit man. I knew becoming a party planner was fucking awesome" Dave chuckled at his friend as John's eyes were onstage.

"Who do you have performing?" Before John could open his mouth, he saw the dark haired angel, on stage.

"I'll let him explain" John smiled, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Dave, who hadn't taken his eyes off the lithe frame.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce, for the first time performing at the La Dolce Piacere, Chromaggia!" The tall man stepped aside, as 'Chromaggia' as the man had called him stepped forward. Dave sighed, noticing the boy's very bright, light grey eyes. For a moment, he wondered if the boy was blind. He'd listen to his sciency friends, something about sometimes loosing pigmentation in your eyes after blindness occurs. As the violin began, Evan tilted his head, raising the beautiful pale orbs to the audience; and for a split second, Dave felt as if it were only him and the odd eyed stranger in the spacious room. As Evan opened his mouth, the beautiful lyrics rolled off his tongue, he sung Opera.

"Amazing" He stared at the boy, who's eyes seemed to tell the story and his beautiful lyrics were just pages to hold the story together.

"John he's amazing" He could feel himself being hypnotized by the boy, even if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"He's speaking in Italian, would you like me to translate?" John asked, Dave nodded, quickly adding in that he should speak quietly.

"It's about a bird" He said, before Evan began singing again; and rather trying to explain to Dave what it was, he quieted himself and listened to the beautiful sound the boy produced.

"Evan's real talented" Dave numbly nodded, he's never listened to an Opera not once in his damn life; but the way Evan, or 'Chromaggia' beautifully sang the lyrics; he could listen for hours and days on end. It was if his body was being lifted, he felt so...light, so fulfilled. He watched the boy's almost sickly pale orbs, expressing everything he sang, almost wishing for the boy to stop. As he lost himself in the boy's music, a wave of applause thundered breaking Dave from his attention, and he looked to the man, realizing that he was bowing. He stood, watching the boy walk off the stage, thinking of what the hell he was going to say to the boy as he began, unconsciously walking to the stage door he saw the boy enter through earlier. As he stood, waiting for the boy to come, he lost himself in his thought process; until the heavy door slapped him conscious.

"I deeply apologize, I-I didn't see you" He was so soft spoken, so proper; Dave was afraid that he'd break the boy with just his voice.

"...N-no it's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you" He got mesmerized by the boy's eyes, who nervously casted his glaze down from the man's brown orbs.

"Really? I suppose it wasn't about my performance? Johnathan said that you'd be a little shocked as my area of expertise wasn't your usual" The boy spoke softly, pale gaze meeting the dark one.

"No, you were beautiful up there" A small hint of a smile spread on Evan's face as Dave stared into his eyes again, as if there were stripes? In his eyes?

"I take that your fascination is along with everyone else with my irises" Dave blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I'm sorry" Dave said bashfully, looking down at his shoes embarrassedly "I've just never seen something more beautiful" Evan tilted his head, much like onstage, and looked to Dave.

"Thank you" Evan murmured, Dave could barely decide which was more beautiful; to hear him speaking like this or, or singing.

"Evan,-may I call you Evan?" Evan nodded his head slightly "I would very much like to talk to you, could we, maybe take this conversation somewhere else?" Evan looked up at the tall man, pale eyes staring almost lifelessly at Evan.

"I would very much like that"

Dave, with some very thoughtful thinking decided to take Evan onto the balcony; under the stars which barely shined brighter than his eyes.

"I suppose you wonder why I have eyes like these?" Evan asked as he sat, Dave nodding to a waiter to bring glasses of champagne over to them.

"I am, but curiosity killed the cat; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" At least right now, Dave could feel his palms growing sweaty, he'd never been this nervous about just talking to someone.

"I thank you for your kindness" Dave sighed, shifting almost at what he was about to ask the boy. Evan looked over, the tiny smile reappearing.

"I'm guessing that you want me to sing to you?" Dave laughed, sullenly nodding his head

"Yeah, I-I'd like that" Evan put away his smile, and began to spill the beautiful song that he had done just moments before.


	2. Genetico

**Disclaimer! I do not own these characters, nor the idea, they belong to their respective owners (WWE & Darren Smith)**

* * *

><p>Dave had woken up that morning, thoughts of the opera singer still lingering in his mind. The beautiful song the boy produced still swirled in his brain and lingered around his heartstrings. He wanted him to sing to him again, which is how he had gotten himself in the predicament he had now.<p>

"Dave, it's like 6 in the morning! What the fuck do you want?" Dave snorted at John, apparently John had a hangover too because it was only bout 11 in the afternoon.

"I need Chromaggia's number" He blurted out, ready for John's little rant and torments, but only short laughter came.

"I thought you might say that, it's with your scalpel slut of a secretary" Dave sighed, shaking his head at John.

"Well, you know how Gene Co. is" He shivered, thanking God that he never had to have a transplant of any kind. The Trepini's weren't that generous in the business, you miss one payment on that new organ you got; it's as good as gone. The repo men weren't that big on cleaning up the bloodied scene they made anyway.

"And she couldn't stop fucking harping about being under the scalpel _again_" John added, before Dave rushed him off the phone to call him. The Mystic eyed beauty who wondered his way into his house to perform, capturing his attention and affection.

He buzzed for his secretary over the intercom, telling him to bring the number of the performer last night; as knocks came to his door, he saw the girl, more giddy than usual. Her long blonde hair and short, skimpy attire was nothing new for the girl, and definitely nothing that attracted Dave.

"Tiffany, what is it this time? New chest? New nose?" He asked, whenever the girl was about to get something done, as in surgery, she always was too giddy or happy sometimes a little too much for Dave's liking. The girl bounced happily into the room, dropping the papers on Dave's bed, and began to speak rapidly.

"Even better!" He wondered what could be better than a new nose, and with the way people were taking their surgery for granted, he regretted even asking in the first place.

"A new face, papa says I'll look just like Paris Hilton" He nodded a stiff congrats to the girl, as she left, the number for Chromaggia in his lap. He dialed, holding the phone nervously in his hand. He held his breath on each ring, thoughts of the ghostly eyes staring back to his made him shiver with pleasure.

"Yes?" His voice over the phone was more heavenly than Dave expected, leaving him stumbling and gaping for words.

"…C-Chromaggia?" It was almost as if he could see the ghostly eyes, playing up the glint of amusement his eyes would usually hold.

"David, it's nice to speak with you again" Dave nodded, wondering shortly for a minute to wonder if his lithe body would be a perfect fit melding against his own.

"And you as well. I know that we only just met last night, but I was wondering if, I could take you out sometime, as I'd definitely love to know you better" He heard a slight laugh of amusement on the other line before he spoke again. He didn't realize or acknowledge the breath he was holding until he felt the need to almost gasp for air.

"I would like that very much David, as you know I haven't had time to indulge myself with La Grande Opera coming up" Dave nodded, understandingly; he's heard so much of Gene Co.'s full time opera singer, he just never expected to…feel this much attraction towards him.

"Yeah, everyone's excited for it" La Grande Opera was an opera, celebrating some unknown cause; usually, the owner of Gene Co. would give reason but not this time. Dave expected for the man to be dying, he's been alive for so long, it was sort of coincidental that he could keep everyone else alive but himself.

"As am I, Gene Co. just keeps expanding and expanding and soon we'll never have a full natural human ever again" He murmured, his soft voice was almost like a lullaby, no matter what he spoke. Dave could probably fall asleep just listening to him recite the alphabet.

"You should've seen my secretary, so excited to go under the scalpel again, for about the 5th time this year" He explained, to which he could almost see him smiling; It was like he was so…untouched, so pure, so free of the tainted scalpel everyone else under went.

"Some girls don't learn, some think that they need to change everything about themselves, until the old then is dead and buried" Dave, mesmerized by the soft voice had almost forgotten he was on the phone "David?"

"...I'm sorry" He laughed, a true laugh, at the other man's actions. It reminded him of a child meeting their idol for the very first time, so completely enamoured, so speechless.

"Your voice is hypnotizing, I mean really. It's like I can't stay aware of when you stop speaking because I'm too caught in your words" He spoke, still half lost. Like a fly stuck high in a spider's web.

"David, I'm really looking forward to seeing you" He spoke, a red tint painting Dave's cheeks as he shifted to relieve himself of an obvious, annoying not so little of a problem.

"Is tomorrow night okay?" He asked, hoping that he'd say yes. He originally wanted to go with tonight, but he laughed at himself. _Good things come to those who wait_

"Tomorrow would be lovely, thank you" He told him, as Dave smiled, a silent fist pump to the gods as he untangled himself from the sheets.

"Chromaggia?" He asked, he could see clearly in his mind, the beautiful eyes watching him observantly. Probably to follow the every movement that he made.

"Yes David?" He asked. He could do nothing but let loose a tiny little smirk.

"T-thank you for singing last night, I really enjoyed it" Dave smiled, which turned into a grin from ear to ear.

"Well, David, I'm glad that you enjoyed it; hopefully I'll be able to sing to you some other time" Dave smiled dopily, feeling the blood race down south.

"I'll hold you to your promise. I'll let you get back, thanks for picking up" He told him, holding a breath waiting for the reply he knew was coming.

"Thank you for calling" As he said his goodbye, and hung up from the dark haired boy, he quickly redialed John to help him pick out the perfect suit for Chromaggia. John had just assumed that was an invitation to barge in his house. It wasn't.

"He sang to you? All by yourself?" A smile erupted on Dave's face as John went through his closet, scrunching his face up at different shirts. Hearing no reply, he turned to see Dave, with the biggest "shit eating" grin spread across his face.

"Oh shit, you jacked off to that!" John accused, eyes wide and stupid grin big painting his face.

"No you jackass" He scoffed at John, punching him in his arm "We didn't do anything, it was just strictly…friendly" Dave commenced.

"Right, that's why you invited him to dinner at La Rossa Casa huh?" Dave sighed, realizing that John was absolutely right, which in turn he took no problem accepting the fact. John turned, looking over at his best friend, with a stupid love-struck grin plastered on his face, man, he fell hard for Evan; which is exactly why he can't tell him what La Grande Opera was about. Chromaggia's home leave, his departure from Gene Co. Of all things, his best friend, his best friend just had to fall in love with the representational Opera singer. John looked at Dave, who had the appearance of a love-struck teenager and he couldn't tell him what he knew, if anything he had to keep it from him. Dave would freak if he found out, he'd probably go to Johnny Trepini's and make him stay, which John knew would almost be like suicide.

"John? Now you're spacing out? Don't tell me it's an opera singer?" John laughed, clapping on Dave's back, guiding him to the closet.

"I wish man, I wish" John murmured, as he watched Dave rummage through his closet, completing the same motion he did a few moments earlier. He stopped, thinking for a moment to tell Dave about it, deciding that it wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"Hey" Dave brought John out of his musings, John letting a smile slide on his face for his best friend "Think he'll like blue?" Dave asked, holding a crystal blue shirt up to his chest; smiling down at the shirt, then up to his friend, hoping for only positive comments.

"Yeah, I think he'll love it" John told him, hoping the best for Dave.


End file.
